piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
El Patron
Humberto Diaz, also known as El Patron (spanish for Captain or The Captain) was an original Spanish conquistador who visited the Caribbean many years in the past. History Early Life Humberto was the son of a wealthy merchant and adviser to the king of Spain. Using these powerful connections, he financed a lavish expedition to the Caribbean. Like many Spanish Conquistadors, he set out to find gold and riches, but ultimately he became known for his weapons. Caribbean Expedition At some point, he had gathered the large cache of these special weapons and kept them on Padres Del Fuego - which was his base camp. When he had spent even the large sum supplied to him by his father and the king, he used his powerful weapons as a collateral to borrow money from many of the shop keepers on Padres Del Fuego. Among the legendary weapons was the cursed sword of El Patron himself, as well as several Famed Weapons and many other magically or voodoo enhanced weapons. El Patron refused to give up his weapons, and sealed them, along with himself and his remaining loyal crewmates in the mine in Raven's Cove, which was later named after him. El Patron's Lost Weapons When he left without repaying this debt the legend of these weapons grew, until both Jolly Roger and Lord Beckett thirsted to harness their power. As word of these caches later reached Jolly Roger, he not only wanted the weapons for himself, but he wanted to make sure these items could NOT be used against him. Pirates were asked by members of the Casa de Muertos guild (who worked for Jolly) to help them locate El Patron's Lost Weapons. Jolly began competing with his old ally Lord Cutler Beckett for the artifacts. Just as the Casa de Muertos did, Beckett received word that the weapons were not on Padres at all, but on a mysterious island called Raven's Cove. Soon, Beckett launched his Expedition Fleets to the Cove, which many pirates warded off. However one of the Fleets reached the island, only to find Jolly's men as well over there. Jolly Roger and Lord Beckett's men fought a bloody battle over the weapons when they were discovered on Raven's Cove, and now that they have returned, they can be found everywhere among the dark forces of the Caribbean. The Quest for the Cursed Blades With Jolly Roger creating a naval blockade of rum to lure Captain Jack Sparrow out, the latter requested pirates to search for the Cursed Blades of El Patron. During the search his entire mutineering ghost crew was found in the mines of Raven's Cove. As the pirates found their way into the landlocked cavern where lay El Patron's Ship, they faced El Patron and the loyalists of his crew. He was defeated and the cursed blades were retrieved. Game Play Originally, El Patron was only mentioned when the Treasure Fleets update was released, as the owner of a cache of lost weapons, which were said to be located on Raven's Cove. Later, he becomes the last enemy to overcome in the Raven's Cove Story Quest., along with his crew ghosts The pirate must fight in boss battle on his ship. He attacks with a Broadsword and has a health of 18,750 HP. If he is defeated, the pirate gets one of his cursed blades and an evil curse emote. He is also the first and only enemy to use a Broadsword. El Patron seems to be wearing a Steel Cabaset that can only be purchased by Privateer Merchants. Also, he will do an evil laugh whenever he knocks out his enemy. Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Boss Category:Raven's Cove Citizens